lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
Naomi Dorrit/Theories
Multiple Languages *She was speaking multiple languages simply because she did not know which one would be understood or responded to, and she was unconscious and out of it. *She was trying to speak to Mikhail only because she is from DHARMA and saw him wearing a Dharma jumpsuit. This is based on the fact that we know she speaks English and didn't use it and when Hurley understood her Spanish she changed languages again. Connections to other Characters *She is connected to Ruth, Desmond's ex-fiancee (an allusion to the Biblical story of Ruth and Naomi). **Ruth is the R.G. on Naomi's bracelet. **How do we know she is connected to Ruth and that Ruth is the R.G. on Naomi's bracelet? * It is hinted in The Official LOST podcast that she could possibly have a anagram for her name. (Raid Monitor being a prominent choice.) ** Others include, "No Midair rot","It radio norm", "Ram it indoor","I maroon dirt", and of course, "I triad moron" * It will be revealed at some point in a flashback that Naomi was somehow connected to Nadia. *She is connected with Ilana. Ilana is the sister she spoke of as she was dying. "Tell my sister I love her." **Is there any confirmation that she is Ilana's sister? "Tell my sister I love her" was a code phrase used to indicate to members of her team that something went wrong. The helicopter *She crashed because of remaining electromagnetic fields around the Island. **They never showed an actual helicopter, just some noise and a splash in the ocean. Nor an extra one on the boat. And Frank is the pilot, and was on the 2nd heli. So he did not crash or arrived on a "first" one. They parachuted Naomi as a scout. Why stage a crash, I do not know. Gain trust maybe. * She was flying in the helicopter used for Periodic Resupply Drop (P.R.D.) shown in the Sri Lanka Video. ** The helicopter shown in the Sri Lanka Video would be unable to deliver a load of supplies the size of the one found by the castaways in . Furthermore, Naomi's equipment - particularly the oxygen mask - is inconsistent with the model (and age) of the helicopter shown. However, more modern vehicles, such as a CH-46, can indeed handle such a load. The problem in the theory lies with the parachute; helicopter-delivered equipment is not parachuted to the ground, it is lowered by winch and released. A parachuted supply drop is, by modern standards, solely a fixed-wing aircraft job, most often given over to a C-130 Hercules or similar plane. ***The C-130 is a propeller driven plane; therefore, could make a "helicopter" type-sound similar to the one heard just before the crash. *The helicopter and the parachute jump were two separate events coinciding at the same time. The parachute jump came from another aircraft at a much higher altitude. The night camouflaged this. *She purposefully ditched her helicopter in the sea as it would attract much less attention from the Others if she arrived by parachute instead of helicopter. It might also have been very difficult to find a place to land a chopper in the dark and she didn't want to be seen. Others' Others *In addition to the Losties, the Others may have their own set of Others to deal with, not just the natives or DHARMA Hostiles. *She is in the second group of Others which wants to ruin Ben and his group of Others. Future *The producers of the show once said in a podcast that they do not like alternate timelines or parallel universes. **As of season 6, this is clearly not the case. **Time passes differently on the Island, as seen with Daniel's experiment. *** All evidence suggests that time passes at the same rate on and off the island. There is however a small time dilation upon entering or leaving the island. *** , however, confirms that the year outside the Island is 2004 as well. ****False, it simply confirms the boat is on the same timeline as the outside world, because it is in the outside world. There has been no consecutive time recording on the island **The ambiguous mark of the phone implies that it is a specially designed piece of technology (used by Hanso, DHARMA, Widmore, or any other possible organization), but not a future one. Ex: The FBI and CIA have technology not available to the public. *She talks about Drive Shaft's greatest hits album being all over the charts, even though Charlie had only been "dead" for three months. It would be difficult for Drive Shaft to release a new Greatest Hits album of previously recorded material that soon. **It wouldn't take that long, the material would all be previously recorded works. Plus there would be a great incentive to release the material as quickly as possible to capitalize on the free publicity from news coverage. A Very Bad Person *The importance of Locke apparently killing Naomi cannot be stressed enough. Locke is not a murderer. This theme was stressed throughout Season 3. He could not bring himself to kill Eddie Colburn and save his loving "family". He could not bring himself to kill his father who destroyed his mind, body and spirit. He could not bring himself to kill Jack who was going to make the call. Yet he put a knife in Naomi's back with no hesitation whatsoever. If you consider these things, you might conclude that Naomi was a very evil person, even more so than Anthony Cooper. ** Locke changed when Walt showed up. What Walt had to tell him was so incredible that Locke now has new meaning in his life and will do anything to achieve his end. Murdering Naomi signals this dramatic change in personality. **An argument could be made that Locke never got to know Naomi. He knew his father, Jack, and Eddie very well when forced to make a decision whether or not to kill them. He knew nothing about Naomi except the idea that she is trying to wreck the island. ** He killed Naomi so Jack would take him seriously. ** He did not murder either Colburn or Cooper because killing them did not serve a feasible purpose. He killed Naomi because he didn't want anyone to leave. *** Eddie Colburn was not a bad guy just a cop and Cooper was his dad. Killing an anonymous woman on an Island is a lot easier than to kill a policeman or your own father. Locke did believe that Naomi was there to hurt'his' Island though so in his eyes she was a bad person. *** Locke killed Naomi for the same reason he blew up the submarine - to protect the island from outside contact. It had nothing to do with who Naomi was, it had everything to do with the fact that she represented a new means of going to and from the island. "In case anything happens to me." *Jack asked her why she just didn't use the satellite phone, but she replied with "in case anything happens to me." **Naomi showed Jack how to use the satellite phone because she knew he was the most determined to get off The Island. **Naomi knows that The Others will want her dead but she needs Minkowski to reach The Island so she gave the phone to someone else just in case. **Jack is a survivor from Flight 815, why would she suspect he wouldn't want to get off The Island if he had a chance to? Penelope * It's possible that Naomi found out about Penelope and Desmond due to communications from her trying to reach Desmond, we know that communications from her had reached the freighter, as mentioned in , they destroyed the equipment on the ship to stop anyone trying to communicate with her, as they don't want anyone to find them out in the pacific ocean on their secret mission. Somehow, they managed to get hold of a photo of Penelope and Desmond, and Naomi took it with her in case they come across him on the island. *Penelope is looking for Desmond. She knows he was out in a boat race in the Pacific and that he said he would be back after a year, but he disappeared for 3 years. She said that with money and determination, you can find anyone. Somehow, as she is a powerful person, she learned of the System Failure that brought Flight 815 on The Island from the science team we see at the end of Season 2, who recorded the electromagnetic anomaly from the implosion of The Swan. So, as her lover is lost in that part of the globe, she would think it's Des's doing, trying to let Penny know where he is, and asked the science team to let her know if it happens and record where it happens. And they do tell her. Then she hires Abaddon to retrieve Desmond. But somehow, as he evidently is the wealthy one, Charles Widmore knows about it and with further investigation, for reason unknown yet, wants The Island for himself. So Naomi is there to kill Desmond along with the rest of the people on The Island. So Penny and Naomi don't have to know each other, as Naomi is obviously hired by a 3rd party. Childhood on the island * Three of the other people on the freighter (Charlotte, Daniel, and Miles) have been shown to have had a childhood or origin on the Island. Could Naomi have been born or lived on the Island before, too? Was that a criterion for being chosen for the freighter mission? Sudden Strength After Being Fatally Stabbed with Knife * John Locke threw a knife at Naomi which fatally wounded her, but she managed to escape soon later. When Kate journeyed in the forest to look for her, Naomi jumped from a tree that she had climbed, and forcefully shoved a knife to Kate's throat. She demanded to know why she had been attacked when trying to rescue the survivors, which Kate answered by saying it had been John Locke who threw the knife not the others. She managed to contact Minkowski before dying. How was it possible when fatally stabbed, Naomi managed to get up, journey far into the forest, climb a tree, jump off attacking Kate and holding her down, and then die seconds later? Was this simply Lost's stretch of reality gone to full extent or something more mysterious? de:Naomi Dorrit/Theories es:Naomi Dorrit/Theories pt:Naomi Dorrit/Theories